The present invention relates to optical scanners, and more particularly to such an optical scanner which lets the light of the light source of its scanning mechanism pass through a row of through holes to show the progress of the scanning.
A variety of optical scanners have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These optical scanners are functionality, however they have no means to indicate the progress of the scanning when scanning a document. Because the operator cannot know the progress of the scanning as scanning a document, the operator cannot utilize the vacant hours to do everything he like during a scanning cycle.